


Pokemon LInks

by LizIsATRex



Series: Pokemon Links [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizIsATRex/pseuds/LizIsATRex
Summary: A young girls life takes an unexpected turn when 3 unexpected people step in to change it. Little does she know that this new chapter is just the start of a long adventure that all started by the request of one single man as a last request in his own journey.





	1. Unlikely Heros

_ Shattered glass sits around the small body of a child as she lays helplessly surrounded by an endless sea of darkness. How long has she been laying in this room? How much longer would she continue to lay there numb, and unresponsive towards the bitter cold air? Her freezing sapphire eyes dulled to the point of appearing lifeless as she decides to blankly stare into the void around her. That is until a matching pair of sapphire blue orbs appeared before her bearing a grim reminder of the hope she had lost even before the room had appeared. How exactly did she find this room? She couldn’t remember, she didn’t care to try and remember. The orbs looked at her, and then her heart heart froze. Why did it hurt to have this gaze reflected at her? Her chest felt uneasy, as a sense of familiarity washed over her. Tiny palms lifted and placed themselves onto the figure. She couldn’t push him away despite wanting to. A warm, accepting aura surrounded her small frame. Who ever this person she didn’t want it to leave, it felt safe, He felt safe. _

_“It hurts doesn’t it…” A deep, and somehow comforting voice spoke as a pair of strong arms pulled the child into a protective hold. The dark void seemed to spin and shift until the room was full of light, and the shattered bits of glass had been placed with lush green plants. The figure embraced the 6-year-old allowing the numb feeling to be surrounded by a familiar warmth._

_“I miss you…” The words forced their way out as a damp feeling rolled down the side of her face. She wanted to stay, she wanted to remain with this person where she was safe._

_“There is no need to miss me… I’m always here. I've always been here, and will remain here for as long as you need me.” The male’s voice kept reassuring, even as she cried out. The warmth around her grew stronger, and brighter as she felt his presence fade away._

_ _

The sound of fighting echoes in the background nearly faded out by the sound of high winds and heavy snowfall which only seemed to grow more violent the more time passed by.

Hidden behind the violently falling snow sits a pair of cold blue eyes scanning through the area with what limited range Archer had. Their luck had been compromised due to the storm. It was difficult enough to see through the thick tree line of this forest, and the violently falling snow only made it twice as hard. His eyes give one final squint as he fixates on a large unnatural lump in the snow, something that had not yet been buried, but was clearly getting to that point.

“There she is…” His temporary partner blurted out before Archer could say anything on the matter. In an unplanned rush Tabitha moved forward nearly tripping over the snow-covered ground on his way to help the young pair that sat ahead of them. He clumsily navigated the snowy terrain, clearly uncoordinated in his movements. Unlike his own partner the Team Rocket executive moved much more gracefully ensuring to move at a steady pace to avoid tripping over himself towards their target.

“Hey Kid, are you alive down there?” Tabitha yells to the young girl, and her Houndoom kneeling to check their condition. Archer pulls his attention to the houndoom as its tail gives one small flick in response to Tabitha’s talking. It was the only response, but enough for the question to be answered.

Well at least they were alive, but not for long if they didn’t hurry up with this.

“We’re wasting time… Grab the kid, and I’ll take care of her companion.” Archer speaks up only to be filled with annoyance when Tabitha let out a sound of irritation.

“I don’t remember you being in charge.” Tabitha snaps tossing a glare in his direction. Great yet another pointless argument between them.

“We can stand here all-day bickering like children and let the kid die, or you can listen to me.” His tone was sharp while he moves to pick up the large fire type. He did not have time for errors in this mission, meaning he would not give Tabitha a chance to be indecisive. 

In a panicked move Tabitha scoops up Madison pulling her small body close before scrambling to catch up with the executive. This time following behind to make his own path easier to navigate.

“Hey wait up!” His voice calls out feeling even more annoyed as Archer didn’t even bother to look back, nor did he stop so that Tabitha could catch up.

Violent gusts of icy winds rip through the battle field as 3 figures stand before one another. All gazes were locked in a seemingly endless stand off between rival trainers, and their tiring pokemon. Despite the obvious worn looks the creatures stood their ground patiently waiting for the next round of commands to end this sudden standoff.

The silence fell between all 3 trainers. The battle had gone on for several minutes at this point. The snow swirling around them violently. Even with the silence the tension between all involved had continued to grow with their refusal to back down from this scuffle.

Lowla hardens her gaze and watches the two men make their move the moment she decides to shift her weight over to one side. How obnoxious. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking this as her Lucario yet again moved wildly on its own refusing to take whatever command she gave. Now it didn’t matter so long as it kept up its fight.

“Wouldn’t he KILL to see the two of you here with your temporary truce? I’m more surprised to see that a certain rocket hasn’t murdered anyone yet.” Her voice sounded icy just like the snow.

“What a shame that isn’t the case though.” She adds in watching as Giovanni and Maxie narrow their gaze at her refusing to allow her taunts to bother them.

Her head lifts itself, while her ears wait for any response from the enemy. It had been 2 years since her last encounter with them.

“You know… He would have been so ashamed with how long it took you to find me? His poor daughter stuck and left in the care of her mother. The one thing he never wanted me to get my hands on, and yet here we are with Madison in my care.” Her words dripped with more poison every time she spoke. They seemed to be hunting for weakness in her opponent.

This had been just the final push needed to cause the team Magma leader needed to snap. His eyes rolled at the accusation made, insisting that he had failed in the personal mission requested of him. He takes one glance at Giovanni taking note of how little of a response he showed at the words being tossed at them.

He couldn’t stay silent any longer. This woman shouldn’t even be allowed to speak of the man with how much trouble she had personally caused in the past.

“Of course, but had you not been fearfully avoiding us this could have been resolved much sooner, but as always you like holding off the inevitable.” He recalls how many times he sent people out to track her down. In the end, only to find a dead end every time they had gotten close. How unfortunate for Lowla that they finally managed to corner her. Today was the end of her games.

There was a loud snort from the woman the minute the comment was made.

“I am not afraid of either of you. Nor was I ever of that idiot Vexis. I’m not like that partner of yours…” She motions towards Giovanni who had opted to remain quiet minus one or two snide remarks in the beginning of this. Her hunt to get a rise out of him had failed so far and continued to fail even now.

His eyes carefully shifted making note of something that could barely be easily dismissed unless someone was watching for it. With the sight of the returning group members he pulls his shoulders back and keeps the calm composure. Despite the harsh elements, and the yapping woman before him.

“You and I both know that You’re lying. The fear you feel towards me runs deeper than you admit.” He casts a sinister smirk as Archer and Tabitha run onto the scene. He had been waiting for this. Almost as if he had predicted exactly how this exchange would go.

He watches as Lowla squirms in her place torn between her own choice until finally choosing to take a step back. Her eyes narrow towards the man who had been one step ahead this entire time. This man had simply been waiting for this exact moment. To see her back herself into an unfavorable corner like a caged animal.

“Zero Come back!” She calls out to the Lucario pulling the pokemon back in its ball despite it’s clear fight to ignore the command when given. Her gaze was like daggers towards the group taking in her daughter, and her companion houndoom as they remained in the arms of their unlikely heroes.

This battle wasn’t over. It was far from over.

She turns on her heels and vanishes with in the growing storm opting to flee for the time being.

Archer takes a step in the direction of Lowla only to have his Boss stop the action before it could be continued.

“Leave her… Knowing her she won’t be back for a while… Lowla isn’t the type to stick around in battles where she is overly outnumbered.” Giovanni speaks before shifting his gaze to Maxie. “Of course, this whole situation could have been avoided had we been told sooner.” There was little care when Maxie returned the comment with a huff.

“Let’s just focus on those two for now.” Maxie counters beginning to lead the group out of the storm.  
  



	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely trio are left to determine the fate of their charge, and sort through the mysteries that led them to their situation.

An annoyed sigh leaves the Team Rocket Leader’s lips, standing next to the king sized bed that the child safely slept in. Tucked into multiple layers of heated blankets and with a few Pokemon companions around her. Her small frame safely placed between a houndoom and a Persian, with a murkrow on top for extra warmth.

After a few moments of observing the scene, Giovanni would look to his subordinate who was seated comfortably in a chair on the other side of the bed. His eyes focused on a book but broke his concentration the moment he felt his boss’s eyes on him.

“It should not be much longer before she wakes up sir. I’ll be sure to come alert you the moment anything changes.” Archer goes to explain answering Giovanni’s demand before he even had a chance to give it. His icy blue eyes remained locked on his leader who only nodded in response, turning to the open door behind him. Archer felt some curiosity over the sleeping child. Assuming that a part of him would never understand the reasoning that tied his leader to her. Perhaps he would never truly know until his leader shared it fully with him. Until then he would simply choose to return his attention to his book and wait for the next phase to start.

With an annoyed sigh Giovanni wanders into the next room carefully stepping over Lysandre’s pyroar as it slept in the middle of the doorway cleverly flicking its tail in a failed attempt to trip the rocket boss.

“So, do you all want to explain what took you so long to get here?” Giovanni asks seemingly calm, as he stares out the large windows of the hotel suite. The scenerary down below of the rest of the luxury resort, and his own reflection gazing down at it. 

Lysandre makes no sound as he takes a sip out of the coffee mug in front of him allowing the mob bosses comment roll off his shoulders.

“I had some business to take care of. I assumed you and Maxie could handle it on your own if need be. Clearly that was the case considering you found her.” He adds glancing to Giovanni from his spot on the sofa.

“Clearly we are not here to discuss my dealings, the task at hand is a young child who has managed to bring together three different team leaders. And without us having to discuss anything unslightly like murder being on the menu.” A gloved hand moves to put the mug down as he talks not giving Maxie or Giovanni any time to deviate away any further from what this meeting was supposed to be about. Of course, him cutting Giovanni’s nagging off only added to the tension in the room. Bringing up the one man whose very name continued to burn even now after 2 years after his time had ended.

His blue eyes glance over to the door able to see Madison sleeping in the other room from his spot on the sofa. Though it was almost impossible to spot her with so many Pokemon surrounding her. He returns his gaze back to Giovanni who now had his hands behind his back still looking out the window.

“I don’t think you have much control in this conversation. I wasn’t even aware that you had any connection to Madison’s father. How exactly do you know him?” Maxie finally speaks sitting in an arm chair across from Lysandre. Their eyes lock and once again the kalos business man closes his eyes fighting back a sigh.

“Vexis… and I did research together when he was visiting the Kalos region. He also helped save a dear friend of mine.” Lysandre pipes up. “So, I owe him this one favor which is to ensure that the future of his daughter is taken care of in his absence… How about you? I certainly don’t recall him ever bringing you up.” His gaze is focused now having wanted to avoid talking about his past involving the late scientist.

Maxie feels his jaw tightened as the question was turned on him. With a huff he looks away and rolls his eyes not feeling he had to explain himself to the flare leader.

“Vexis and I traveled together when we were younger, AND he was a faithful employee when he moved back home to the Hoenn region to raise his son, and later his daughter. Naturally when he asked me to make certain Madison was cared for, I agreed. After all she has been around Team Magma more than most.” Maxie explains in a matter of fact tone then shifts his attention to Giovanni.

“What about you? I didn’t think a mob boss would have any interest in getting involved with other teams all for a request from a single person.” The magma leader speaks again watching as Giovanni just scuffs at the comment.

“My reasoning is not of your concern...Him and I have a long standing history and that is all you need to know.” Giovanni snaps glancing at Maxie in the reflection of the glass. He had no obligation to explain his reasoning for being here along with them. Her Father, Vexis, had been in his life since he could remember and had proved his loyalty to not only Team Rocket but to Giovanni as well time and time again. So when he had made his desperate and final request of course, Giovanni was a man of his word. He would have been foolish to ignore a good loyal employee and friend’s final request. Especially when it came to the man’s daughter. 

“All any of you truly need to know is that he asked of me to watch over Madison some three years ago now. And I am a man of my word, am I not? So here I am.” Giovanni explains casually resting one hand against the cold glass now using the flat surface to keep his hands from turning into a fist. 

“Her father was not the type to blindly ask people for favors, only a fool would choose to ignore it.” Because then things usually always got nasty when that happened. Giovanni was aware of this fact having run into it more than a few times during their younger years.

When it came to Vexis it was always best to listen, despite how quirky, and eccentric he often was.

“That is what confuses me…” Lysandre speaks up quick to change the conversation back to their current situation. Vexis rarely asked for favors, in fact he rarely EVER dragged others into his personal business. Either out of pride, stubbornness, or the simple fear of pulling innocent people in. Whatever his reasoning was it was just something that was out of character for him.

“What could have been so bad, that caused him to ask for help from not 1, not 2, but all 3 of us?” He glances to Giovanni who was oddly quiet now. His eyes closed as if trying to put it together.

There were few things he could think of, but as of right now, it was too early to tell.

“I am unsure as of this moment.” Giovanni’s hand was now in the fist he had been trying to prevent.

“It would be unwise to use up resources to figure it out. However part of me wants to think it has something to do with Lowla. Given the fact that she went through so much trouble to hide Madison from us consistently for 2 years.” Lysandre speaks up glancing to the mob boss who had slammed his fist against the window.

“Which could have easily been prevented had I been notified instead of having to rush down here after hearing it from another person.” Giovanni’s gaze turned itself on Maxie with it’s own rage reflected in it’s dark hues. 

“My team had it HANDLED. You mind telling me what your team was even doing DOWN here in the first place?” Maxie quickly counters, not wanting to give Giovanni an inch in the discussion. Meanwhile, while they had seemingly began their bickering and arguing, the pyroar that had been stationed at the door had returned to its owner. Resting its head on Lysandre’s lap. 

At the return of his Pokemon, Lysandre is quick to notice the open door to the young girl’s room. Quick to put two and two together that the only way his companion had left is if someone had left that room. And of course that someone being a small child that two infamous bosses were having a full on argument over. 

Lysandre is quick to stand up wordlessly and walk over to the room where Archer had been reading. Wondering how in the world she had managed to sneak away, before he realized what had happened. The door to the room first had been carefully cracked open, as if whoever had left didn’t want to be heard or noticed. Of course that wouldn’t be hard with all the bickering going on. They wouldn’t--or rather--she wouldn’t be heard. Then he noted that between the two Pokemon clearly was not the young child, but a noticeable black lump. Hmm… How odd… Wasn’t Lysandre’s murkrow in that bed earlier? Perhaps it wandered off? That felt unlikely.

There are carefully guided steps to the bed as he moves closer to inspect it taking note that the black lump between the two Pokemon was in fact a mess of feathers buried under the blanket cleverly taking up what was once Madison’s place. A replacement easy to look over during the chaos in the other room.

In a rush, Lysandre is quick to move out of the room in an attempt to catch up to the six year old who had given them the slip and was probably busy wondering down the hall.

“Hey there little one, what are you doing wandering off like that?” Lysandre asks quickly scooping up the groggy child as she rubs her eyes and lazily tries to pull away.

“… I want buzz… where is buzz.” Her voice mumbles before tiredly plopping her face on his shoulder taking in the all to familiar scent.

He glances down at her and tries to remember what that name she was saying was referring to. While momentarily lost in his thoughts however, Archer had managed to catch up to the flare boss and the young child after realizing what had happened. Lysandre then remembered what the name she was uttering about finally meant.

“Buzz must be the houndoom that we found with her… The team magma admin took him to the resorts Pokemon center to be healed…” He explains watching as Madison becomes relaxed in Lysandre’s arms fully giving up her protest to be held. He was warm and felt too familiar to fight his hold.

Her sapphire eyes look to the space behind them taking note of Maxie and Giovanni who now came running down the hall with their Pokemon following them. Her childish gaze widening the minute they were close enough to be recognized. Their faces all to familiar to forget about them.

“… Can I go see him?” She asks side eyeing the other two bosses as her head remains resting on lysandre’s shoulder. His hand carefully rubbing her back to help soothe her.

“Tabitha should be back pretty soon… why don’t we wait for him here?” Maxie suggests watching as she lazily nods letting Lysandre carry her back with the other’s following slightly behind.

Side eyeing Giovanni Maxie moves to speak. Careful to not be too loud.

“Someone is going to have to take her in…” He speaks up watching as Giovanni only sighs.

“And for now that someone will be you. She is most familiar with Team Magma However.” Giovanni stops and gives Maxie a threatening stare.

“If anything like this happens again… You will not enjoy my response to it.” His words stung like ice, as a hardened gaze sends chills down maxie’s spine who could only nod in response to the threat. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my Editor Sarah for helping me Edit. (and for yelling at me to write so I actually get things done) I LOVE you woman!


	3. Unseen Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison has taken to wandering around the caves close to the team magma base.

Dust from the cavern floor flurries into the air with every step the young six year old makes. Sapphire hues curiously taking in the jagged cavern walls, of different rocks and minerals. She then noticed how there was a split up ahead. A decision to make of which way to take in the poorly lit cavern. With a soft hum she moves towards it, but finds herself stopping when she hears an unhappy grumble from behind her.

With concerned eyes she looks to her houndoom who has stopped in his tracks to growl at her.

“Aww, come on Buzz!” She argues to the Pokemon, despite how tense and unsure his gaze gets. “I know it’s scary, but uncle Maxie’s grunts said there was a monster down here. I really wanna see it. I bet it’s not even a monster at all! It’s probably some kind of pokemon!” Still unsure Buzz remains. His dislike of the cavern growing with each second they lingered. The air giving off a scent and aura that made his tail twitch.

No, he wanted to leave. He wanted to head back to the base, where they were supposed to be. Locking eyes with his owner and attempting to portray this in his red hues.   
“Look, I _know _ uncle Maxie said I wasn’t allowed down here, how about this? Let’s just explore a little further and if we don’t find anything we can turn back. No harm done right? Uncle Maxie will never know I was down here. I promise.” Madison gives him an innocent smile watching as he reluctantly stands and grumbles opting to walk alongside her again. 

This was a horrible idea he could feel it. They had only been with Maxie for roughly 2 months and Madison’s boredom of exploring the base was making her pick more dangerous activities. LIke exploring the caverns. He was just going to have to stick closer to her now especially as they rounded the corner.

“You are awesome Buzz. Thank you!” Madison says happily to her pokemon. A gleeful, carefree smile on her young features. Their trip to the split in the walls was peaceful up until Madison turned the corner meeting another blue eyed face who had been turning the corner at the same time.

With the sudden appearance of the other face, both parties were jumping back. Gasping and trying to collect their thoughts on what was going on. What they were seeing. Startled by nearly running into an unexpected person. Except… this person didn’t smell like a person.

Buzz’s red eyes squint uncertain at the appearance of the second child. Noticing how her shock quickly turned into excitement and curiosity. A normal reaction for a child, but there was something about this new girl. There was a certain thing about her presence that wanted to draw him in. Her presence seemed warm and inviting.   
“Oops I’m sorry.” A cheerful voice spoke with a soft giggle as her messy pale pink bangs were pushed out of the way. With a step back Madison takes a chance to look at the girl. Oh, it was just another child, odd though she’s not used to seeing other children so close to team magma’s base. 

“I didn’t think anyone else would be down here.” The girl explains and gives a bow to Madison who just flashed a look to Buzz. His gaze was fixated on the young girl, but not in a seemingly protective way he was with new faces. She could see the curiousness there that was shifting now to confusion. As if he could tell something about this young girl that Madison couldn’t. But after deciding to let it go, Madison only smiles and offers the girl a friendly smile in return. 

“Neither did I, Hi my name is Madison! Me and Buzz are exploring and trying to find a monster that’s in these caves. What about you, what are you doing down here?” Madison inquires curiously.

The strange girl only smiles and shrugs.  
“Well I haven’t seen any monsters, but I came down here to visit a friend. I’m a little lost though it’s been a long time since i’v seen them.” She then has a change in expression, a fingertip raising to her chin in thought before her eyes grew wide as her answer came to her.   
“Hey we should adventure together… It will be fun.” she speaks grabbing Madison’s hand who was more than happy to agree. 

Buzz growls and glares at Madison almost as if warning her of her promise. She had said they would go back after they turned the corner. They needed to go back.

“Oh come on buzz, I said if we don’t find anything interesting, and she’s lost. She needs help! So we should help her.” The 6 year old explains unaware of the soft wink the strange girl gives to Buzz while Madison’s head was turned to him. Buzz caught it and squints harder before releasing an annoyed sigh. He didn’t like this, but he was going to begrudgingly follow since there wasn’t much he could do. Not with them teaming up on him like this. Her smile only grows brighter as she takes Madison’s hand happy to lead the way as they started to move further into the caverns. With slow steps he moves to follow taking a small glance back as he can feel how the air just felt off now.

The girls chatted and giggled along with one another as they wandered enjoying one another's company and even playing around as they explored. That is until an odd sound catches Madison’s ears causing her to pause and look towards where there was another split in the cave.

“Maddie? What is it?” The pink headed girl asks blinking as Madison held up her hand to shush her, this in turn catches Buzz’s attention confusing him until he picks up on the sound. The faint cries of a pokemon.

“I heard something. It sounds like something’s crying. Hurt. I want to go see what it is.” She says and let’s go of Mew’s hand to head off in the direction of the sound. Of course Buzz and Mew are quick to head after her. The cavern was no place for a child to be wandering blindly in the darkness. But of course, they would endure. Buzz however, despite himself, could not shake the unease he still felt as they drew closer to where Madison had run off too. Even after they located what the sound was, Buzz could feel his hairs standing on end. 

In one of the small crevices of one of the walls sat a small Poochyena crying away as it looks unsure of its surroundings. It’s cries only getting louder when Madison suddenly ran to the opening blocking it’s escape. Unaware that she was only scaring it more.

“Aww it’s a baby… What’s wrong did you lose your mommy?” She asks offering her hand to the small one noticing how it’s fur didn’t look like the normal color of a poochyena. Huh that was odd, BUT it was still a baby and thus needed help even as it growled and whined at her.

From behind her Buzz stood, and on the other side the girl they had befriended who was more busy looking around then paying attention. Could she sense the uneasy air too? Maybe she could.

With a soft smile Madison takes the chance to dig into her bag pulling out one of the small treats she had brought with her.

“Hey, it’s alright. Don’t cry. Here I have food. Maybe you can eat and then we can try and find your mommy?” She offers up watching as the crying silences. The small Pokemon was skeptical of the treat at first. But eventually with cautious steps it drew closer and accepted the food. It’s tail wagging happily as it recognized Madison as a non-threat to it. 

With glittering eyes the baby picks itself up and rubs against Madison happy to thank her for the treat.  
“You’re welcome, She’s kind of cute isn’t sh…” Madison goes to speak again but stops when she turns her head when Buzz’s growling hit’s her ears. With a hunched back, and tensed posture he was standing ahead of group blocking them from whatever it was he was growling at.

The pink headed girl from before was nowhere to be seen, not even in the distance. That was weird, She didn’t hear the girl run away or flee so where could she have gone?

She looks back towards Buzz confused up until she finally aligns her gaze to what her houndoom is fixated on still growling and remaining stiff.

There, far back in the darkened path of the cavern, was a pure white mask with glowing and menacing purple eyes. It watched the group with a cold stare that made Madison’s heart drop. It’s bulky body standing and waiting ready to pounce should the group try and draw closer to its territory. She knew that pokemon… That was an Aggron. Maxie had warned her about them because they protected their territory. At least that's what he explained to her.

She can feel the area growing colder as she can only stare at the creature something didn’t feel right.

_ ‘I shouldn’t be able to see it this far back… but I can see it clearly.’  _

Her thoughts were silent and unsure. Why was she able to see it? What was causing it to be so visible? And why did it seem as though it was drawing closer to the group?

She feels the leg of her pants being pulled causing her to look down seeing the poochyena tugging desperately to move her. Right they needed to run. To run as fast as they could.

In a rushed move she turns quick to call Buzz who followed after the pair as they sprinted off hearing the mixed sound of the Aggron roaring at them angrily. It’s out of place cry echoing down the path as the group moved as fast as their legs could carry them.

However even as fast as they ran, it felt as though the Pokemon was right at their tails. Slamming into nearby walls with such a force as they tried to take a sharp turn around a corner. Trying to guide themselves out of the way of it’s angry and destructive pathway.   
Madison’s breathes quickly turn into fearful gasps as she tries to find a way out of the beast’s pathway. Finally finding an opening up ahead, doing her best to try and make it. Huffing frantically as she finally makes her way to it and noticing that the rest of the pathway was more lit up then the rest of the cave. Though one look downwards that it was actually a chamber where lava and heat were down below towards anyone that would get close. Still at least it was out of the way. She was safe. They were safe, weren’t they? That was until Madison took a second to look around herself. She was all alone. Her pokemon nowhere to be seen. 

“Buzz…. Poocheyna?” She asks feeling her heart sink.  _ Oh no _ , they must have been separated in the chase. She looks to the entrance she came in from and more uncertainty lingers in her expression. No no… the light room was suppose to keep her safe, but yet from the darkness of the cavern path steps the tall, glowy eyed aggron from before growling as he moved in closer.

She feels herself taking a step back again and forcing herself closer to where the ground disappeared and warm, boiling liquid of the lava awaited. She can’t breathe. She feels fear running through her and making her sweat, eyes wide and hands shaky as the Pokemon draws closer towards her and as she hears the land begin to give out from behind her she can sense another presence enter the room now. One that wasn’t the angry pokemon whose purple gaze didn’t let up. It wanted her gone. It wanted her to pay for trespassing in its area. 

“MADISON!” she hears the same girl from before yell causing her to look up to see. The aggron was gone, but the ground under her had already given out. The weight of her small frame caused it to crack and disperse now all that seemed to await her was the pool of lava down below.


	4. Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison has discovered an unexpected problem.

With her hands over her face, Madison dared not take a peek around her. The logic of, if she couldn’t see it--then it couldn’t hurt her right? Except she was aware of what was happening. She had taken that fall. The cliff’s edge having given out and she was going to fall right into the boiling hot liquid below her. Any second now she would fall and she would feel it. The scorching and flesh melting warmth of the lava. All she had to do was wait and it would happen. Except for all the waiting she did, there wasn’t that sensation at all. Instead there was a voice, a voice speaking to her. One that she had recently grown familiar with. 

“Madison, open your eyes.” A voice spoke, and it was the voice of her new friend. The girl with pink hair who had been adventuring with her and buzz. Up until that scary Aggron had shown up.

“Come on… You’re okay just open your eyes.” Her voice was calming and assuring, attempting to ease her into opening her eyes. Into lifting those terrified hands away. Maddie wasn’t so sure, but she felt safe.

She slowly opens her palms and peeks through the cracks of her fingers ready to hide her eyes again if she needed to. There was a soft pink bubble that surrounded her now, and holding that bubble was a massive red palm. Sapphire eyes look over to her friend who was standing on the cliff with her hands out. Was she the one who made the bubble that was protecting her? Madsion’s small hands drop now as she snapped her head in the other direction to see what was attached to the palm holding her.

Eyes grow even wider as she takes in the Pokemon who kept her from falling further down completely stunned by it.

“G-g-groudon???” She questioned it. This pokemon she knew. She recognized it from all the stories, and the one plush she carried around when she wasn’t exploring caves. This was the pokemon that she had grown attached to over her small life. She can feel how her jaw drops as she gazed into it’s amber eyes. It wasn’t a scary look this Pokemon was giving her. Not like all of the scary legends of it said.

Her attention is pulled away when the sound of Buzz grumbling hit her ears. She was still pretty far away from the cliff, but at the edge of the path she could see the Houndoom alongside the Poocheyna they had found. Both looking more than a little concerned with her being so far down, and in the palm of such a powerful pokemon.

“Just hang on… Groudon is going to put you back up here.” The pink headed girl spoke still keeping the bubble around the human girl. Even though she was safe in the moment, it was just nice to have incase anything else happened.

The confusion in Madison’s mind continues to build as she looks at her friend, and then back to Groudon. Somehow they could understand each other, but that wasn’t too strange. She could understand Buzz because they were best friends. So did that mean Groudon was the friend this girl had been looking for? The large ground type Pokemon looks at Madison now who didn’t turn away when it’s eyes met her’s for a second time.

With a careful motion the behemoth lifts it’s palm up higher leveling it with where the others stood anxiously waiting for the small human girl to be returned to them. The moment it was safe to step off the bubble surrounding her disappears, and she moves to stand up sliding off to stand next to her pink headed friend.

“Well that’s a relief…” Her friend gives a cheerful smile only to give Madison a confused look on her own as she go’s BACK to the edge of the land. Humans… why did they enjoy danger so much? Oh well… The pink haired girl silently moves to join her companion as she gazed down at Groudon in awe.

Meanwhile Buzz and the Poocheyna stood further back. Both taking in their own relief, and worry now that she was back at the edge of the cliff.

“Thank you for keeping me from going into the lava.” Madison speaks softly and smiles.  
“Everyone says you are supposed to be scary, but you aren’t scary.” She adds as her smile grew bigger. The pink headed girl looks down at her and smiles softly. With a careful move she joined the child on the ground.

“No it’s not… “ She explains glancing to Groudon and locking eyes with it for a final time. Though now, the energy around the large Pokemon was different than it normally was. The big threatening aura it had was no more. In its place was an uneasy one--as if the air around him was different. As though Groudon itself was sick. The pink headed girl was familiar with this energy. It was happening all over the place. She wanted to know why, and how far it had gone. How many OTHER regions was it affecting? Part of her hoped it had only been the Kanto region, but obviously she was wrong.

“I bet you’re wondering why I am here aren’t you? Though I guess I don’t have to say it out right, you can probably sense it too.” The pink headed girl spoke as she kept her eyes on the other legend. If her own aura didn’t give it away, then her current form most certainly did. She wasn’t sure why it’s form hasn't changed, but maybe it just wasn’t far enough along yet. Or maybe Groudon was trying to fight it.

Madison has moved her attention to her friend glancing back and forth between the two for a while as she tried to understand what they were talking about. She looks to Groudon again taking in how it looked. There was that familiar feeling of something not being right.

“Is Groudon sick?” She asks the question before reaching into her bag this time choosing to just dump the whole thing out. Sure she didn’t understand what was going on, but she did know that being sick was no fun.

After a moment of digging she picks out the 2 jars of treats she had been carrying on her.

“I know it’s probably not enough to fill a big Pokemon like you up, but if you feel sick, you are supposed to make sure you eat enough and stay healthy so you can get better.” At least that’s how she thought it worked. She pops the lids to the jars off and dumps them out on the ground so the Pokemon can get to them.

The pink headed girl just smiles watching as the child so graciously offered what she had on hand. Her innocence shining through with every action she took. It was enough to even make Groudon stare mildly surprised by offering this small human girl was giving him. The large ground type let’s out a huff as a thank you before glancing back to Mew as she stood up and dusted her human form off.

“You’re Right Maddie, Food is important when you are feeling sick. Why don’t we leave Groudon be so it can eat, and get some rest… and don’t worry to much alright Groudon?” She turns her gaze to the ground type and gives a reassuring grin.

“We will figure it out… I’ll try to find the others to see what’s up.” Maybe if they could find the other legends of the region then they could get a good sense of just how bad it was. For now however she had another task to handle. With an even wider grin she looks down to Madison and offers a hand who was more than happy to take it as she stood.

“Come on Madison let’s get you back.” She gives the human a smile and starts to lead the way listening as Buzz and the Poochyena were quick to follow right behind them. Both quiet as they took in the silence that fell between the group.

As they made their way through the cave Madison remained in thought, allowing mew to guide her on their way back. She still didn’t understand what was going on, but she wanted to. She was trying too.

It wasn’t until the entrance to the base was in sight that her friend turned to her looking at her with an oddly serious look.

“I just want you to know, that Groudon is going to be fine. So please don’t worry to much alright?” Mew tells Madison, looking to her with a gentle smile. It was enough to earn a small nod from the young girl. A nod that said all she needed to know. 

She trusted her friend, she seemed to know a lot so Madison could trust her.

“Okay!~ I’ll stay positive and won’t worry at all!” She grins listening to the playful giggle as Mew moved in to give her a hug.

“Of course you won’t. Now go home.” Mew cheers nudging the child to the door who is happy to obey. She turns one final time to call her houndoom was more than happy to follow it’s trainer. The legend couldn’t help but look to the poochyena they had found watching as it looked back and forth towards Madison and the cave. She can only give a soft smile before walking to the baby pokemon.

“I think this Pokemon wants to be with you…” She offers looking to Madison who seemed surprised looking to the off colored Pokemon before giving a wide grin and kneeling for it offering to allow it to tag along. To which the baby sprinted happy to dart into the girls arms and be picked up.

“Then I can take her with me.... I’ll take good care of her.” She nods blinking for a moment. “But we are gonna have to give you a name… How about Pumpkin? Do you like that name?” She asks it giggling as the baby reaches to lick her cheek.

Mew laughs happily and claps.

“I think she likes that name… I’ll see you around alright… Oh and if you ever need me just call for me… my name is Mew.” The way the girls eyes seemed to widen when she heard her friends name. She was almost ready to scream out of excitement only to stop herself when she notices how Mew seemed to be trying to shoosh her.

“Keep it our secret for now.” Mew speaks up and gives her a wink before vanishing.

All Madison could do in that moment is stare in shock. To think she would be so close to TWO rare Pokemon in a day was surprising.

“Madison!” A stern voice called out to her. Causing the young girl to stiffen where she stood.

“I thought the boss said you couldn’t be down here.” The male spoke while walking over to the girl giving her a once over before letting out a heavy sigh. At least she wasn’t hurt the last he needed was for Maxie to be angry, or maybe even someone worse.

“I’m sorry Tabbitha… I went on an adventure, and I found a new friend can I keep her?” she gives the Magma admin the standard puppy dog eyes. He stops in his spot feeling how his anger seemed to melt whenever she gave him that look.

He takes in a deep breath and moves to pat the kid on the head.

“Tell ya what Kiddo. I’ll let you keep it, but you have to promise me you won’t down there again. We can keep this between the two of us.” He winks at her smiling as she just him her signature wide grin.

“You’re the best Tabby.” She cheers hugging onto Pumpkin as the Admin moves to lead her back into the base. She was safe and so the boss didn’t have to know she slipped down here. It saved her a lecture, and saved him getting yelled at.

Buzz lets out a soft grumble as he continues to follow. Finally they were back home. Safe from that Aggron, and Safe from whatever mess they had just been in. 

As they reach the familiar surroundings of her room Madison stops and looks up at the Admin a curious look on her face as she allows Pumpkin to slip out of her hold so she could explore the room.

“Hey Tabitha… How do you heal a Groudon?” She asks as the thought of the legendary hit her mind.

The Admin pauses for a moment shocked by the random question. It seemed so out of place that is until his eyes move to the Groudon Plush sitting on her bed.

_ Ohhh she must be playing around _ . Why else would a child be asking that question? If she was going to play then he could add to it.

“Well you see… Groudon’s can be healed by a magic berry, but you can only find it in really rare spots. They just need to eat it if they start getting sick and they get better right away. But you don’t have to worry about that. Groudon’s are strong they don’t get sick that much.” He grins at her and pats her head.

“Now I have to go get work done. No more going into the caverns.” He gives her a thumbs up before darting out of the room not catching the curious look in Madison’s eyes. It twisted, and turned until it was replaced by excitement that was directed right to her houndoom.

“Buzz! We are going to go find that berry! We can save Groudon like that… Oh we have to go tell Mew she’ll be so excited.” The entire speech has the houndoom whining now. NO not this again. They needed to stay HERE where it was safe, but she’s already calling for the legend after they were just with her.

Like magic the door to the room was shut, and mew appeared leaning against it while Madison went on about the story that had been told to her. With a worried look Buzz HOPED the legend would stop her, but that excited playful grin on her face said otherwise.

“That sounds fun! Let’s go find it!” Mew cheers running over to Madison to help her gather a small backpack of things they needed. A map, Food, and anything else that was needed.

The houndoom watched helplessly as they ran around grumbling as the two girls packed. His eyes move to Pumpkin their new team mate who had darted in to join the girls in their wild plans.

“OHhh I should leave uncle Maxie a note for when we take off. I don’t want him to worry about me.” Madison looks to Mew as they put the last of the items in her backpack. The Pokemon just smiles widely and nods watching excitedly as Madison scribbled the words onto a piece of paper with a pink crayon. Happy to place it on her bed once it was all done.

With that same mischievous grin Mew looks to the room.  
“Okay we should head out… Come on let’s go find that berry.” She hums taking Madison’s hand and walking over to the houndoom, with pumpkin happily following at her heels. When they were all together Mew closes her eyes and in a flash they were standing outside of the base. She keeps a firm hand on Madison and takes the lead happy to start the charge on their new quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Duke who has helped me with most of the groudon stuff! Thank you so much Duke for being awesome.


	5. Mysterious S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and the group encounter a strange man out to get them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to my readers! With out you there would be no one reading my fanfic!

Darkness loomed around the two girls as they made their way through the tall grass. The sun had set some time ago leaving the children to continue on in the pitch black instead of stopping elsewhere. There was a glare in Buzz’s eyes as he walked alongside them glancing to the poochyena who had taken refuge in Madison’s arms as they moved. 

“Where do you think we can find the berry?” Madison asked looking to Mew as it skipped along the other side of Buzz.

“Hmmm, I don’t know--but I have a friend that maybe we could talk to for help. It would be a long trip though.” Mew gives a big smile and nudges her human friend playfully. She needed to check on the rest of the region anyways to see if that mysterious energy was anywhere else.

As their journey continued, Mew glanced down to the houndoom and noted how his attention had shifted around the surrounding area. It had been shifting around for several minutes now, but the legend chooses to stay quiet so she could focus on Madison again who was now frowning.

“But, can groudon wait that long? What if he gets worse?” She questions briefly as she tries to adjust her gaze further up their pathway. Having to squint her eyes as she tries to get a full image of what she was seeing. It was almost inhuman in appearance but she realized it was someone wearing a Lucario mask, as they drew closer to them. By his side stood two Lucario’s which were hard to make out. The appearance of them has Buzz moving in front of the group his teeth showing as a growl comes out.

Curiosity reflects in Mew’s gaze as she observes the human they had approached. She can feel a sinking feeling in her chest that made her feel almost sick to her stomach. Taking note of a bitter aura that seemed to surround him where he stood. She reached to take Madison’s shoulder fearful of how this situation might play out. Madison only casts her a confused look as Buzz steps forward towards the stranger, and summons a threatening flame from his mouth towards them. 

“A young Rocket out this late isn’t any good... Doesn’t Giovanni teach you it’s not safe to wander off by yourself?” He spoke while motioning for his Lucario’s to get closer. “Why don’t the two of you come with me?”

His words sent chills down Madison’s spine as she hugs on to Pumpkin more tightly finding the strength to back away. Her body felt cold as the idea of being dragged away by this stranger appeared in her mind. How did he know who one of her guardians were? And why did he say it in such a nasty way? She finds herself glaring getting a grip as she found her daring attitude.

“We don’t want to! We have buzz to help us if we need it. ” She speaks sharply mimicking the tone she’s heard the mob boss use with others. Sadly it didn’t have the same effect as it did when he used it as the comment only forces out an amused laugh.

“Get her…” He spoke with a chilling voice that causes ice to grow along her spine. In the blink of an eye the two Pokemon were darting right for them causing Madison to jump and scream loudly. In a quick move Buzz sends out a flamethrower jumping back to start nudging the others back.

Mew wastes no time in grabbing Madison’s arm spinning the girl around so they could run away with Buzz right behind them. It wasn’t enough time as the Lucario were quick to recover from the attack and sprinted back at the group having no issues with catching up and blocking their escape off.

With red eyes the two step forward darting in to grab the small human child both too focused on their task to notice the pair of glowing purple eyes looming over them. With a wide stare Madison and Mew glance up slowly at the towering figure growing fearful and speechless as the silhouette of an aggron appears before them. It’s eyes glowing violently as a loud sickly roar is released from it while it’s large body is slung around. With a quick swipe of its tail the Lucarios were tossed to the side letting out yelps from the sudden attack.

Madison steps back speechless as she recognizes the large Pokemon from earlier that day. Had it--Had it somehow shown up to help them? She is almost left in awe at the thought. Her sapphire hues only look to Mew who nods and begins to lead her off the path, peeking back at them to make sure her and Buzz were able to keep up with where she was leading them. 

There’s a disapproving groan as the strange man yells for his Pokemon to get up and continue following the group. Though his commands are cut short as the angry Aggron suddenly appears in front of him. Locking it’s angry and violent gaze with the stranger. Another roar leaves the Pokemon's lips as it charges him giving the group more time to escape as he takes care of the stranger.

  
  


The two continued to run as fast as their feet could carry them, dodging any trickiness on the pathway ahead. They ran and ran until their terrible encounter of an area was long behind them. The surroundings areas passed in a blur, and they would have kept going had Madison not tripped over one of the hidden holes in the ground.

With the sound of a loud thud, and a yelp from Pumpkin Mew takes the chance to stop and run back over to her friend watching as she picks herself up. Her body was trembling, and yet Madison still hadn’t voiced her own fear despite clearly being that way. Mew looks her up and down taking note of how her skin glistened on her cheeks. There was more care in Buzz’s moves as he moves over licking the small human’s face as her tears escaped. Pumpkin who had taken a fall from Madison’s grasp was quick to recover and moved over to the two as well nudging the girls leg as she cried.

“Are you alright?” Mew finally manages to ask moving to sit in front of her friend. She grabs Madison’s hands to move them away from her scraped knee.

Madison sat still shaking as she looks to Mew. Her tears fell faster as the question was asked. She regretted leaving now, and wanted to go home. Except she couldn’t, they needed to help Groudon and no one would if they gave up now. So with a small sniffle and with Buzz’s nuzzling she wipes the tears away.

“I’m okay… I’m scared, and my knee hurts really bad but I’m okay… W-We have to keep going so we can help G-Groudon.” She stutters through her words and forces herself to stand up again whimpering as moving only made her knee sting even more.

Mew frowns and moves over to support Madison as she tried to move.

“I know it hurts, but we have to keep moving… That Aggron must have been trying to make up for what it did to you earlier.” But he couldn’t hold them off forever, and they needed to find safety somewhere out here.

Their continued journey was a struggle as the night carried on and got darker and more dangerous. They wandered for what felt like eons, until they managed to find a small cave tucked away in a stone edge. It was the perfect size for them to stop, finally giving them a chance to sit. Against the cave wall Buzz finds a spot and allows Madison to lean against him. His gaze watching as Pumpkin sits close to the two and Mew stands at the entrance. She digs around outside of the cave for a moment and comes back in with a pile of sticks.

“I have seen Human’s do this a lot… We can use your fire so that we can be warm, and Madison can get some sleep.” Of course she would be keeping an eye out incase that guy showed up again. She carefully arranges the sticks watching as Buzz does as asked and starts the small fire. Now that there was light it was easier to see the scrape on the child's knee, and how much damage the fall had done to it.

Mew frowns to Madison who had gone quiet after her fall. The child didn’t look upset, but it was clear that there was something on her mind as she sat silently against Buzz looking at the fire as it danced around. It made her want to ask, but she chooses to leave it be for the moment only offering others a reassuring smile before turning to look outside to take guard. 

As the night carried on Madison and the others had fallen asleep leaving Mew to sit in silence taking in the distant sounds of wild Pokemon moving around the area. The moment was peaceful, and carried on for a long while until the legend hears the unnatural snap of a twig nearby. With a jolt to her feet Mew pokes her head out of the cave her eyes flicking to Buzz who had woken up from the sound. The moon was lower in the sky now showing how deep into the night they had gotten. It was still too dark to see, but given a bit more time and the sun would be coming up.

There was a small finger that go to Mew’s lips shushing the houndoom as she slips out of the cave to investigate the sound. She looks all around peering through the dark as she tries to find the source of it.

“Mew…” The sound of a voice spoke, causing her to jump and look to where it came from. There stood a red headed male with glowing amber eyes glaring down at her with judgement. The pink headed legend finds herself squinting taking in the other before gasping. HIs scent, and the bizarre aura that surrounded him.

“G-G-Groudon?” There is a gasp as she gets closer to them poking at the human like body that was being presented to her. “What happened you looked normal earlier?”

The ground type huffs and bats her hand away.  
“I would be asking you the same thing… seeing how you don’t look your normal self either. That’s not why I’m here though. Did you get that human in trouble?” He asks sternly as he looks into the cave to where Madison was sleeping. Mew lowers her head and steps back.

“It was an accident… a bigger human told her a story and I went along with it. I thought she would be fine since I had to go see the others anyways so she was with me.” There is a small huff as she looks away. “How did you know where to find us anyways?”

“Well you kind of caused lots of panic and commotion back home you know?” He is glaring now and suddenly motions behind him to the Aggron from before who had appeared just as the ground legendary had motioned to him. “He told me and I only had to follow your smell.” He shakes his head and digs into his pocket to pull out a piece of cloth. It looked fresh, and as though it was recently ripped off of someone. Most likely the guy who had chased them.

With a careful motion Groudon lowers himself into the cave and over to the sleeping trio. His motions were careful as he goes to pet Buzz shushing him. He carefully nudged the human awake watching as her eyes flutter open his golden eyes taking note of her injury.

“Look… We can go see the others together, but we need to get this human back first.” He speaks carefully while wrapping the cloth around her knee unaware of the odd S symbol that sat on it. To him it just looked like some dumb human cloth.

“Papa…” Madison grumbles as she sits up looking to Groudon with groggy eyes. The ground type stares at her thrown off by the word, but finds a soft smile appearing on his lips.

He moves carefully and picks the kid up before moving out of their makeshift shelter. She lets out a confused sound looking as Pumpkin finally wakes up as well quick to hop to her feet the moment Buzz stands up and joins the group.

“Hey there Kiddo I’m Groudon, and we are going to take you back. There are people looking for you.” He explains and only watches as the child's eyes move to the Aggron that was still standing nearby only to just nod and vanish shortly after he had been seen. Groudon keeps his smile but starts to lead the group.

“You can say thank you to that Aggron… His name is Vexis apparently, and he worried about you.” He explains happy to start taking the long careful strides back towards home.

Mew watches unhappy that their adventure had been ended, but follows the group. After the night they had it was probably better to take her home anyways. With Groudon leading the way, their walk back towards the small town went a lot faster, and by the time the town came into a close view the sun was beginning to rise giving them the light needed to move more safely. With no strangers to stop them, and the town now being a safe distance ahead the ground type places the kid back down looking to her with a grin.

“Let’s not do any more adventures like this again alright?” Groudon speaks watching as she nods tiredly giving the legend a small hug before letting go of him. She was thankful he had shown up even if she wasn’t able to help him.

“I won’t… a-and thank you for saving me. You’re awesome.” She speaks up looking at Buzz and Pumpkin who were happy to lead her back into the town with Groudon and Mew watching.

They kept her eyes on her the whole way before looking at each other and then back to where the kid had gone. With an exchanged nod they both turned beginning to walk away hoping that the stranger from before was long gone somewhere.

  
  


As Madison turned into the town her sapphire eyes are quick to notice the familiar faces that sat in her view. A blue haired male wearing white, and sporting a calm look standing next to his not so collected boss Giovanni. The mob boss looked annoyed, but seemed to look surprised as the child suddenly came running up with the cloth tied around her leg.

“Uncle Gio!” She calls out stopping just before him to meet his stern look. He wasn’t happy, and it was her fault he wasn’t happy.

“I’m really sorry Uncle Gio, I didn’t mean to wander away like I did. But I got saved along the way and I’m okay.” She explains watching as the man kneeled down to her taking his chance to look her up and down. Both men were still silent and their gaze only seemed to narrow as the cloth on her knee was spotten.

Giovanni’s eyes took in the odd symbol around her leg feeling his anger boil just by looking at it. The emblem was even enough to cause Archer to take a second glance at with how quick it seemed to set his leader off.

“Madison… where did you get this?” Archer asks motioning to her knee deciding to ask the question before Giovanni decided to explode.

It was then that the child goes into her long winded story about the bad man who had chased her, and the aggron who had saved her. In the middle of her speech she finds herself being silenced and picked up by the Rocket Boss his sharp gaze looking to Archer again who stiffens. The way his eyes burned with just one look said it all. He is quick to find his calm composure again and follows after his boss keeping his attention on their surroundings as they moved to return to Maxie to discuss the sudden turn all this had taken. 


End file.
